


Как завладеть тануки

by Kamiyasuri



Series: Как приручить тануки [2]
Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Возвращаясь с праздника, посвящённого полному исцелению Нуры Рикуо, Дассай не переставал думать о Тамазуки, которого не видел всего-то десяток дней. Он скучал и уже всерьёз собирался наведаться на Сикоку. Правда, он и не подозревал, какой неожиданный сюрприз ждёт его дома.





	Как завладеть тануки

**Author's Note:**

> Другие персонажи появляются мельком или упоминаются.
> 
> Второй фанфик в серии «Как приручить тануки».

Дассай с ближайшей свитой возвращался из Канто, где недавно закончилось торжество в честь выздоровления третьего босса клана Нура. Несмотря на то, что Дассай очень любил подобные праздники и тут повеселился от души, в его радости нет-нет да и проскальзывала тоска. А всё потому, что один вредный тануки не явился. Казалось бы, виделись они с ним совсем недавно и такое вытворяли, что впечатлений должно было хватить надолго. Однако Дассай был не из тех, кто удовлетворится одним таким разом. Да что там, он заскучал по Тамазуки уже на второй день после того, как расстался с ним около моря. Он его даже на прощание поцеловать не смог – неподалёку ждали парни из Сакеноми. Пришлось ограничиться «дружескими» объятиями, во время которых Дассай всё-таки изловчился и облапал желанную задницу. Улыбнулся в ответ на яростный янтарный взгляд. И долго ещё смотрел, как растворяется в тумане стройная фигурка тануки, уплывавшего на ёкае-лодке к Сикоку.

И хоть Дассай тогда написал Тамазуки, что займётся усилением своего отряда, но не смог отказаться от приглашения Рикуо на праздник. И ведь был почти полностью уверен, что занятый тануки не явится, но видимо какая-то его часть всё же надеялась на встречу. И была жестоко разочарована, потому что сам виновник торжества сказал, что юный владыка Сикоку не прибудет.

Поселили Дассая с парнями на этот раз в другом месте, благо огромный дом клана Нура был отстроен и починен на славу. И всё же Дассай в одиночку разок наведался в ту самую памятную комнату, где впервые овладел Тамазуки. Постоял в чисто убранном безликом помещении, силясь ощутить любимый аромат. Но всё оказалось бесполезно: запах выветрился давным-давно, да и Дассаю нужен был не сколько он, сколько настоящий Тамазуки, из плоти и крови. Дассай с горя опустошил свою бутыль наполовину чуть не одним глотком и вернулся к начавшему праздновать народу.

Но это не решило проблему. Вскоре он поймал себя на том, что всматривается в каждого черноволосого ёкая или человека. Один раз даже сграбастал девчонку-оммёдзи, которой почему-то наливали выпить. Но вскоре её отобрал и увёл мрачный парень, брат, как оказалось, тоже кстати брюнет. Дассай посмотрел им вслед и тяжко вздохнул. Твёрдо решил, что после праздника обязательно смотается на Сикоку, хоть мельком глянуть на хитрого тануки, так легко и незаметно заманившего его в свои сети…

Странно выходило. Дассай привык, что все его женщины были покорны, являлись по первому же зову, смотрели в рот. Но вот парадокс – хоть он и сам завладел Тамазуки, подмял под себя во всех смыслах, тогда какого чёрта он чувствовал подчинившимся себя?! И это при том, что – Дассай прекрасно понимал – тануки нарочно его не соблазнял и не стремился доминировать. Всё случилось само собой. Дассай стал зависим от Тамазуки, сам того не заметив, по собственной воле! Когда он осознал такое безобразие, то задумался – а не это ли пресловутая любовь, когда для свободного дыхания и сумасшедшего счастья достаточно даже издалека увидеть её объект? Впрочем, Дассай тут же себя одёрнул – не похоже на него так глубоко влезать в размышления.

-Что ты со мной сотворил, Тамазуки?.. – процедил он и снова присосался к бутыли.

-Всё покоя не даёт хитрый тануки? – чудом услышал его бормотание и подсел рядом Рикуо.

-Угу, из головы не идёт его мордаха, - сболтнул лишнего Дассай и, заметив, как сосед удивлённо поднял брови, поспешно добавил: - Обещал, понимаешь, честный поединок. А сам так и не явился!

-А, тогда ясно, - хмыкнул Рикуо, но подозрительность из его алых глаз не исчезла до конца. Правда, улыбаясь, он сказал: - Я думаю, это к лучшему.

-Почему это? – агрессивнее, чем рассчитывал, выдал Дассай. – Не хочешь, чтобы он настроение портил? А я думал, вы в союзники заделались.

-Так и есть, - чуть опешил от его резкости Рикуо и пояснил: - Просто если бы вы устроили тут поединок, пришлось бы снова что-нибудь чинить или больше того. К моему возвращению-то дом еле успели отстроить. Хватит с нас сражений и разрушений.

-Тут ты прав, - согласился, расслабляясь, Дассай. – Хотя, думаю, мы бы и без этого обошлись. Я бы просто опоил тануки саке и удержал от буйства.

-О, зрелище что надо, - хохотнул Рикуо. Но глаза вмиг стали серьёзными, а за ними и голос: - Но думаю, он бы не опьянел. Вдобавок он совсем не слабак.

-Правда что ли?

-Правда. Но вы всё равно в разных весовых категориях. Не хочешь вот с Ао на кулаках смахнуться? Заодно повеселите народ.

-Идёт, - кивнул Дассай и поднялся следом за хозяином торжества. Шагая в другой конец поляны, он задумался над этим коротким диалогом. И не смог до конца опознать то чувство, которое испытал, когда Рикуо серьёзно отозвался о Тамазуки.

Так что Дассай решил обстоятельно поразмышлять над этим дома. Но его планы относительно спокойствия и одиночества по возвращении были нарушены. У внешних ворот дома его встретило аж трое парней из клана, которые заговорили наперебой, делясь новостями. Из сумбурного доклада Дассай кое-как понял, что в гости припожаловал главный босс Сакеноми, то бишь его отец, и терпеливо ожидает блудного сына в главном зале. Дассай усмехнулся: что значит «блудного»? Сам же отправил младшего в клан Нура на сбор, авось получится союз заключить. А как всё улеглось после битвы с оммёдзи, босс вдруг не вытерпел, возжаждал новостей так, что аж на окраину территорий явился!

Дассай с увеличившейся свитой перешагнул порог дома, когда ему вдруг почудился аромат. Да такой, что кровь тревожно вспыхнула. Но и она могла сыграть с хозяином злую шутку. Запах-то был знак _о_ м до дрожи в пальцах, но неужели снова обман?! Проклятое воображение, проклятый тануки!

-Что? – переспросил Дассай, когда наконец заметил, что две служанки смотрят на него в ожидании.

-У вас ещё один гость, - повторила одна, и сердце Дассая скакнуло к горлу. – Ждёт вас уже пару часов.

-Кто? – хрипло и нетерпеливо спросил Дассай на ходу. Он и так уже знал, тело и разум подсказали, надо было лишь увериться окончательно, что это не иллюзии. И еле поспевающая за его широким шагом девушка произнесла:

-Владыка ёкаев Сикоку, Инугамигёбу Тамазуки-сама.

-Где он? – кое-как сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на бег, уточнил Дассай. И тут же одёрнул себя. Какой кошмар! Смутного аромата и одного имени оказалось достаточно, чтобы превратить его в бешеного героя-любовника! Этот чёртов тануки скоро будет из него верёвки вить (если не уже).

-Беседует с господином в основном зале, - сообщила служанка. Остановилась за спиной Дассая, который замер перед нужными створками, и уточнила: - Какие будут распоряжения?

-Гостей накормили? – спросил он, увидел её кивок и махнул рукой, отпуская. Поправил одежду, оглянулся на двух ближайших советников и наконец шагнул в зал. Из-за раздвинутых створок на него накатили две волны запахов: сильная – саке со специями, которое любил его отец, и лёгкая – кленового сиропа. А следом долетел громкий голос:

-Сын, явился наконец! Совсем загулял! – босс Сакеноми махал ему из центральной части зала.

-Здор _о_ во, старик! – махнул в ответ Дассай и зашагал туда. На хрупкую фигуру чуть левее отца он не позволял себе смотреть до тех пор, пока не подошёл вплотную. Но, как ни боялся он потерять лицо и разум при виде Тамазуки, пришлось на правах хозяина поприветствовать гостя. Он повернул голову и, поймав ответный янтарный взгляд, не сдержался. Присел рядом, обнял его за плечи, встрепал гладкие чёрные пряди. – Эй, тануки, к нам какими судьбами? – Ещё вдохнул между делом родной запах и с усилием отцепился.

-Привёз то, что ты слёзно выпрашивал, - ровно ответил Тамазуки, приводя волосы в порядок.

-Да, сынок, ты что, в детство впал? Сикоку отвалило тебе десяток литров кленового сиропа! – громыхнул тут босс Сакеноми.

-Из-за него и вспомнил детство, - кивнул на Тамазуки Дассай и заметил, как тот дёрнул уголком рта. – А что, батя, тебе тоже захотелось? Закажи у его отца, вы ж приятели.

-Не настолько. У тебя попробую, и хватит. Не дело соседей по такому поводу беспокоить. Верно? – И Дассаю пришлось смотреть, как теперь уже отец треплет тануки по макушке.

-Что вы, какое беспокойство? – с такой изысканной вежливостью сказал Тамазуки, что Дассай чуть челюсть не уронил. – Обращайтесь. Я могу ещё прислать, если захотите.

-Вот спасибо! – хлопнул себя по колену босс. – Говорю, давно пора с вами союз заключить. – Тут он взглянул на сына: - Кстати о союзах. Как там клан Нура?

-Всё отлично, я договорился…

-Вакагашира! – воскликнул из-за его спины один советник. – О внутренних делах не ст _о_ ит говорить при постороннем…

Второй поддакнул, а Дассай уже хотел свирепо их осадить: что ещё за «посторонний»?! Страшное неуважение к гостю! Даже если бы не его особое отношение к Тамазуки, он бы всё равно возмутился. Но от его гнева парней спас старший босс:

-Хм, вы правы.

Дассай тут же сник. Даже в его собственных владениях отец сводил его авторитет к минимуму, всегда так было. Зато, в отличие от советников, глава Сакеноми мягко обратился к тануки:

-Не оставишь нас ненадолго, Тамазуса? Всё-таки внутренние дела клана, особые нюансы. Ты уж извини, без секретов никак. – Он развёл руками.

Его искренне виноватый тон поразил Дассая до онемения. И… как-как он назвал Тамазуки?!

-Конечно, владыка. Я всё понимаю, - помог ему отойти от шока спокойный ответ. Тануки поднялся, прижал к груди неизменного щенка и направился к боковому выходу из зала. Там створки открыла служанка и с поклоном повела гостя к жилым помещениям. Дассай мгновенно понял, что отец уже распорядился приготовить Тамазуки комнату. Вот же командир!

Дассай налил себе в пиалу саке со специями и опрокинул в себя, кажется, чересчур нервно. После второй порции слегка успокоился. А может, этому способствовала мысль: чуть позже он всё объяснит Тамазу…

-«Тамазуса»? – произнёс он и вопросительно взглянул на отца. – Почему ты так его называешь? И я не припомню, чтобы ты говорил, что знак _о_ м с ним.

-Да когда бы? Разве всё расскажешь? – отмахнулся босс, доливая саке себе и Дассаю. – У старого тануки орава жён и детей, не отличать же каждого! Тем более Тамазусу я видел только совсем малым.

-Но ведь запомнил. И это имя…

-Настоящее, - пожал плечами босс. – Ну да, так его на самом деле зовут. Не знал что ли? Я в нём того мелкого и не признал. Вырос, похорошел парень.

-Тамазуса, значит? – снова попробовал на вкус это имя Дассай. Красивое, чувствовалось в нём что-то особенное, и неспроста – родители всё-таки дали. Но было непонятно, чем оно ещё задело слух Дассая. Слышал раньше? Он уточнил: - Значение не то, что у «Тамазуки», да?

-А, бунтарский дух в нём всё же взыграл? – усмехнулся босс Сакеноми. – Да, иероглифы те же, значение другое. Не удивляйся так, я у него ещё маленького в глазах видел неукротимый дух. И, как ты мог заметить, не ошибся. Подумать только, юный владыка Сикоку! Старик-тануки себе на уме… И ты молодец!

-Чего? – заподозрил в его словах подвох Дассай.

-Ну как же! – удивился отец и икнул. – В сжатые сроки обеспечил нас двумя сильными и выгодными союзниками! Прав я был, отряжая тебя на ту битву, а! – Он хлопнул сына по плечу.

«Я сам туда ушёл, хотя ты был против», - с досадой подумал Дассай. С одной стороны, он уважал желание верховного босса обезопасить клан, его осторожность. Но с другой – а нечего теперь говорить, что союзы и выгода от сражений с оммёдзи – его заслуга. Будто это его советы привели к этому. Вслух Дассай такого, конечно, не произнёс: смысл пытаться переспорить упрямого, как все ослы Японии, отца? Но всё-таки решил кое-что отметить:

-С Инугамигёбу мы ещё не говорили о союзе.

-Значит, скоро поговорите, - уверенно заявил босс. – Мы с Тамазусой тебя тут не молча ждали.

-Он согласился? – удивлённо вскинул голову Дассай. Чтоб его! Внутри зашевелилось то же чувство, что и при разговоре с Рикуо. Но снова не успело получить названия, потому что заговорил отец:

-Сынок, главное, что он не отказал в первую же минуту. Вдобавок он ещё так молод…

-Плохо ты его знаешь, - хмыкнул Дассай. – Он может напрямую не отказать из вежливости, а внутренне пошлёт нас куда подальше.

-Правда? – усомнился босс, но пиалу отставил. – Ну-ну, откуда такие мысли?

-Я с ним бок о бок сражался, - неохотно ответил Дассай. Разговор переставал ему нравиться всё сильнее. Но отец, как всегда занятый своими идеями, этого не заметил или не пожелал заметить. Беспечно махнул рукой:

-Тем более значит склоняй его к союзу. Хотя бы на фоне соперничества. Вы, молодые, такое любите.

«О да, ещё как», - мысленно фыркнул Дассай… Тамазуки слишком умён, не поведётся на подобное. И ведь не зря прикинулся наивным дурачком перед боссом Сакеноми – вон как запросто ввёл в заблуждение по поводу лёгкого союза. Коварный тануки! Но эта его черта Дассаю тоже безусловно нравилась.

-И то, что он сиропа тебе прислал, о многом говорит. Ковать нужно, пока горячо! – сказал довольный перспективой босс и непререкаемо сообщил: - Заберу я у тебя весь. Ты-то к Сикоку поближе, Тамазуса тебе новый ещё привезёт.

-Не факт. А сироп забирай, - с трудом сохранив спокойное лицо при вулкане эмоций внутри, кивнул Дассай. Он уже успел подзабыть, что его отец тот ещё эгоист.

-Ладно, а теперь к делу, - наконец обратил внимание на скромные покашливания советников босс. Устроился поудобнее и велел сыну: - Выкладывай все подробности союза с Нура.

И Дассай переключился в деловое русло, сообщая все затребованные нюансы, изредка вызывая своих парней в свидетели сказанного. Но даже за этим сухим отчётом он не забывал о глубоких глазах, в которых чуть не утонул при встрече с Тамазуки. Поскорее бы его снова увидеть, обнять, вдохнуть настоящий запах, а не тот призрак аромата, почти выветрившийся из зала.

* * *

-Дай угадаю. Он забрал весь сироп, - сказал не оборачиваясь Тамазуки. И чуть пошатнулся.

-Как понял? – промычал ему в бок Дассай, который, войдя в комнату, сразу улёгся головой на его колени и крепко обнял за пояс.

-По характеру за разговором. И из фразы о твоём детстве. – Тануки отложил в сторону книгу, значит, снова читал.

-Привезёшь ещё? – спросил Дассай и с надеждой задрал голову. Но Тамазуки сначала успокоил проснувшегося было щенка. И только потом коснулся лица Дассая ладонью, провёл. Хмыкнул:

-Смотря что взамен. – Слегка поморщился: - Если ты думаешь, что щетина тебе идёт, спешу огорчить.

-Я её всё равно не сбрею, и не проси! – возразил Дассай, прижал его пальцы к своему подбородку ладонью, заставив провести сильнее и уколоться. Поймал недовольный взгляд Тамазуки, поднёс тонкое запястье к губам. Поцелуй один, второй. Пройтись языком по нежной коже там, где бьётся жилка, прикусить основание ладони… Взять в рот бледные пальцы Дассаю помешало шипение их хозяина. – А взамен я доставлю тебе неземное… - продолжил он с двусмысленной улыбкой.

-Неравноценно! – отрезал Тамазуки и шлёпнул его ладонью по губам.

-… саке, - коварно закончил Дассай. – А ты о чём подумал?

Полюбовался на растерянное лицо тануки и громко рассмеялся. А тот – даже в неверном свете лампы было видно – залился румянцем. И ощутимей ударил мерзавца рукой. Дассай охнул и покрепче сжал его запястье, потянул на себя. Так что Тамазуки, не усидев на коленях, рухнул на него сверху. Ещё успел выдохнуть:

-Ты же говорил, что неземное саке только с помощью тануки ва…

-Ага, - подтвердил Дассай, когда оторвался от его губ. – Ты кстати явился очень вовремя. И я тоже. Сегодня будет закладка для нового брожения. Думаю, достаточно того, что ты несколько раз помешаешь рис с дрожжами.

-И когда оно будет готово? – подозрительно спросил Тамазуки, наклоняясь и покусывая его горло. Цапнул клыками кадык, лизнул ямку меж ключиц.

-Где-то… через четыре месяца, - сглатывая, ответил Дассай. Не выдержал дразнилок и перекатился на бок вместе с прижатым к груди тануки.

-Вот тогда и привезу сироп, - мстительно ответил тот. – Сам виноват, что отцу потакаешь. За четыре месяца всякое может случиться.

-Нет, я сейчас заткну этот вредный рот, - негодующе произнёс Дассай. Тамазуки же только ехидно оскалился в ответ: мол, сам прекрасно знаешь мой характер, нечего жаловаться. Ну Дассай и исполнил «угрозу», заодно распустив руки. Правда вскоре отстранился и посмотрел на его одежду:

-Ты что, специально наглухо укутался?!

-Я как бы и не за этим приехал, - невозмутимо ответил Тамазуки, но в глазах не смогли спрятаться рыжие бесенята. – Одежда обычная, это тогда я в юкате был…

-И спать ты в походном собирался? – прорычал Дассай, начиная раздёргивать узлы его пояса.

-И спать я здесь не собирался, - в прежнем тоне сказал тануки, но улыбка всё же тронула его губы.

-Значит, хотел махнуть ручкой и обратно свалить?! – неожиданно даже для себя самого взъярился Дассай и наконец добрался до тела под накидкой и двойным кимоно. – Ничего, я твои планы сейчас нарушу!

Он стянул с себя домашний костюм, швырнул в сторону. Туда же отправились и одежды Тамазуки. Причём накидка так удачно спланировала на лежавшего щенка, что тот окончательно успокоился и заснул. Вот и «детям до тринадцати»… От отвлекания его отвлекла обвившая шею рука и донёсшийся шёпот.

-Быстрее. – Вот что бархатно произнёс Тамазуки. Дассай мгновенно забыл о посторонних вещах, о том, что минуту назад сердился на этого парня. Молчаливый гордец, который скорее язык себе откусит, чем признает удовольствие от секса, теперь подгонял его! Желания двоих наконец-то совпали, отчего тело Дассая охватило сладкое томление, закружилась голова. И он стал неистово целовать горячего тануки во всё, до чего успевал дотянуться. Почти сразу потухла лампа, непонятно кем задутая. Только полумесяц робко заглядывал в створки окна, слабо серебря переплетавшиеся тела, одно из которых чуть светилось само по себе. Утолив первый порыв страсти, они прижались друг к другу, тяжело дыша.

-Это было… смело, - выговорил Дассай. – Может и мне тогда для пущего эффекта описывать в подробностях, что я хочу с тобой сделать? И… О, придумал! Давай, я в процессе буду называть тебя Тамазусой?

-Не вздумай! – резко оборвал его тануки, глаза опасно сверкнули. – Я давно не тот сопливый пацан с этим именем.

-Но мой старик…

-Старики все меня таким помнят. Убью! – зло тряхнул головой Тамазуки, давая понять, что тема исчерпана. И уже спокойнее поинтересовался: - А ты чего так среагировал? Всё ещё подростковой пылкостью страдаешь?

-Я кажется придумал, как заткнуть твой вредный рот понадёжней, - вдруг радостно хмыкнул Дассай и крепко обхватил тануки поперёк пояса.

-Что?! Эй! Нет!.. – только и успел выкрикнуть Тамазуки, пока Дассай закидывал его на себя так, что коленями парень упёрся ему в плечи, а головой лёг на бедро. Тот хотел вырваться, но мощные руки не давали ни шанса, тем более их было две против единственной. Ругаться тануки мог сколько угодно и со смаком делал это, пока Дассай щедро лил на пальцы масло из захваченной по пути бутылочки. Остатки плеснул на ягодицы Тамазуки, и тот дёрнулся от неожиданности, изогнулся посмотреть: - Что за дрянь?!

-Обижаешь, - хмыкнул Дассай и размазал масло по впадинке меж его ягодиц. Потом влажными ладонями провёл по прогнутой пояснице тануки, облапил задницу, вырывая первый неуверенный стон. Потом прошёлся пальцами по поджарому животу Тамазуки, щипнул соски и вернулся к паху. Расчёт оказался верный – от прикосновений к чувствительным местам парень размяк и не на шутку возбудился. Дассай одной рукой придержал его качнувшиеся назад, вслед за ласками, бёдра, а второй сжал в горсти яички. – Смотри-ка, ничуть не выросли!.. Ой!

Это клыки Тамазуки вонзились во внутреннюю сторону его бедра. Он почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы обхватывают основание его члена и пробегаются по всей длине. Тануки, обдавая горячим дыханием его головку, съязвил:

-А ведь так можно заткнуть и твой рот. Или так?

Дассай застонал, потому что острый шершавый язык скользнул по его чувствительной плоти. Та и так исправно стояла, но от поддразниваний Тамазуки возбуждение стремительно росло. Когда тот взял его член в рот, кое-как удержав по неопытности, Дассай так откинулся назад, что стукнулся затылком об пол. Перед глазами вспыхнул фейерверк, порождённый отнюдь не этим ударом, как и горловой вскрик. Чуть отрезвил его мозги лёгкий укус в бок ствола.

-Эй, кто кому рот грозился заткнуть? – пробормотал Тамазуки и красноречиво дёрнул бёдрами назад и вниз. Нежная головка его члена мазнула Дассая по губам, напоминая о неудовлетворённости хозяина. Тут к родному запаху тануки прибился наконец слабый травяной аромат масла – Дассай специально выбрал такое, чтобы оно не только послужило смазкой, но и дополнило запах Тамазуки. Не прогадал.

Улыбнувшись, он покорно приоткрыл рот, заглатывая небольшой бархатистый орган, а пальцами увлажняя и растягивая вход в любимое тело. Наверняка масло не чета той обезболивающей мази, но вряд ли Дассай сможет сдерживаться. Особенно теперь, когда его собственный член болезненно пульсирует в глубине жаркого рта Тамазуки. Сквозь вспышки удовольствия ещё успел отметить, что клыки тануки снова укоротились и не царапают возбуждённую плоть, да и когти, недавно касавшиеся её основания, не когти больше.

«Заботится, коварный чертяка! – понял Дассай. Досадливо осознал ещё кое-что: - И сдерживается…»

Последнее было ясно из того, что Тамазуки не выпустил свой истинный облик. Зато бёдрами работал исправно, вгоняя истекающий спермой член в его глотку. Ну, это ещё кто кого!

И Дассай усердней заработал языком, а пальцы полностью засадил в хлюпающий вход. Перебрал внутри и, превозмогая своё оглушающее возбуждение, услышал наконец нужные ноты в голосе тануки – протяжно-сладостные. Тамазуки от полноты ощущений запрокинул голову, оторвавшись от члена Дассая, проехался грудью по его паху, а животом – по животу. Хрипловатый стон растёкся по комнате как патока или… кленовый сироп.

Между горячими телами зачавкало масло. И от ласк спереди и сзади тануки кончил. Дассай сглотнул несколько раз, чувствуя вязкость спермы. Это говорило о том, что в отличие от него Тамазуки не мастурбировал с тех пор, как у них случился первый секс. Но стоило почувствовать на языке тот самый пряный вкус, а на своём члене – судорожно сжавшиеся пальцы кончавшего тануки, Дассай тоже достиг пика удовольствия. И невнятный вскрик Тамазуки оповестил о том, какой неожиданностью это стало для него.

Дассай с трудом сел и подтянул парня за плечи к своей груди, возвращая в равное положение. И задохнулся, когда разглядел его истинный облик. Серебристые пряди укрыли гибкую спину, дёрнулись пушистые ушки и хвост. Но сильнее этого Дассая поразил сплав лунного света и янтаря в глазах Тамазуки.

-Предупреждать надо, - развеял налёт мистики недовольный голос тануки. И Дассай не сразу сообразил, о чём речь, пока Тамазуки не потянулся рукой к своей груди, к лицу. Ах, да… Вон как бурно кончил, запачкал хмурое личико.

-Могу то же сказать, - весело парировал Дассай и высунул язык, с которого стекала сперма тануки. Тамазуки возвёл глаза к потолку, но всё же утёр лицо и шею ладонью. А быстро наклонившийся Дассай собрал губами белые капли с его груди и руки. Сжал в кулаке блестящие волосы на затылке и вовлёк тануки в глубокий поцелуй с языками. Протестующе замычавший Тамазуки не успел стиснуть зубы, так что теперь пряный вкус разливался в обоих ртах, заставляя их хозяев снова возбуждаться.

Дассай решил, что предел терпению и прелюдиям достигнут, приподнялся на локте, а свободной рукой притянул повыше любимого тануки. Когда тот был прижат к нему пахом, два стона прозвучали как один. И Тамазуки уже сам подался вверх, кое-как сообразив в безумии удовольствия, чего хочет Дассай. Тот нащупал его хвост и сжал у копчика, потому что отлично помнил реакцию тануки в прошлый раз. Вот и теперь Тамазуки издал низкий всхлип, обнял его за шею и опять потёрся членом о член. Дассай, на секунду воспользовавшись близостью его груди, прикусил поочерёдно оба соска. Потом потянулся другой рукой и зажатым в её ладони членом провёл по ложбинке меж гладких ягодиц раз, второй, добавляя к маслу спермы. На третий раз толкнулся сильнее и зажмурился, чувствуя, как скользкие мышцы поглощают головку и почти весь ствол.

-Четыре месяца… не годится, - с рваными, в такт движениям бёдер, паузами выдавил Дассай. А всё потому, что учуял исходящий от груди Тамазуки аромат сиропа и вспомнил их недавний разговор. – Мне и десять дней без секса веком показались!..

-Привы-… ах!.. -кай, - так же трудно выдохнул тануки и содрогнулся, когда насадился на его член под нужным углом. Хватанул ртом воздух, когда Дассай провёл рукой по всей длине его хвоста.

-Будто я смогу, - фыркнул Дассай. – Либо каждую неделю без секса… буду в одну ночь восполн… Ммм…

-Что-что будешь? – лукаво спросил Тамазуки, сильнее напрягая мышцы внутри и тут же почти соскальзывая с его члена.

Только простонавший в ответ Дассай прервал это безобразие, натягивая его обратно. Потом мягко повалился на спину и теперь уже обеими ладонями сграбастал ягодицы тануки. Тот вовремя опёрся рукой о пол за его головой и согнулся от ускорившихся толчков. Ещё несколько диких телодвижений в унисон – и зажатый меж двух животов член Тамазуки излился наружу, подрагивая так же, как и тот, что наполнял тануки спермой внутри. Взмокший и задыхающийся, парень опустился на грудь Дассая, и того пробила дрожь от трения их кожи.

-Мечтать не вредно, - сказал наконец Тамазуки ему в шею, куда только что уткнулся. Ага, значит, всё-таки понимал, о чём шёл разговор. Нехорошо. Дассай бы предпочёл, чтобы тануки был не в состоянии соображать из-за сумасшедшей страсти, чтобы только стонал в его руках и дрожал от оргазмов.

-Но тебе же нравится! – возмутился он и сжал зубами его ближайшее – мохнатое – ушко.

-Да моё тело потребности твоего не осилит! – в отместку укусил его за кадык Тамазуки и заёрзал, чтобы вытолкнуть из себя член.

-И это мне говорит тануки! – хохотнул Дассай, не позволяя этого сделать и снова чувствуя, как в паху крепнет возбуждение. Одного раза, даже такого безумного, было явно мало. – Напомни, какой ты по счёту сын, а твоя мать – жена?

-Не трожь мою мать! – вдруг резко вскинулся Тамазуки, хотя всё равно не смог вырваться из объятий. Зато смог ударить – не рукой, а куда более действенным – взглядом. Дассая аж мороз продрал по загривку, когда изжелта-рыжие глаза чуть не испепелили его на месте. Ох, похоже, он задел опасную тему и очень опасного ёкая…

Дассай, с трудом отведя взгляд, заметил, как взмывают в стороны серебристые волосы тануки и от его белого тела поднимаются чёрные струи. Трепет! Он может быть и таким!..

Да, Трепет Тамазуки был самым настоящим, потому что вызывал у Дассая не только страх, но и восхищение. Вот почему пошли за этим хрупким с виду парнем новые слуги, вот почему он стал юным владыкой Сикоку! Не столько из-за унаследованной от отца божественной силы, а вот из-за этого ужасающего очарования. И теперь Дассай окончательно уверился, что когда-то он сам повёлся на это же, и чуть позднее возжелал тануки целиком и полностью.

-Тогда закрой мой чёрный рот, - хрипло выговорил Дассай и судорожно дёрнул омертвевшими губами в попытке улыбнуться, - мой владыка Тамазуса.

Окутанный силой ёкай ещё долго (а может, время замедлило бег только для завороженного Дассая) смотрел на него. Потом всё же склонился и жестоко впился в его губы – и правда, не целовал, а затыкал. Дассай не противился, не останавливал языком или зубами, так что тануки властно шуровал у него во рту жгучим языком, кусал до крови острыми клыками. Не менее острые когти вспороли кожу на груди Дассая, но тот не дёрнулся, не вскрикнул, хотя располосовано было на совесть, до мяса. Впрочем, внутри всё и так кричало от восторга, но шевелиться Дассай не рискнул – слишком страшного зверя раздразнил. Нужно было переждать.

И как только великолепный Трепет прор _е_ зала слабина, как только саднящие губы Дассая получили свободу, он среагировал молниеносно. Подхватил Тамазуки под поясницу, завалил и слитным движением вошёл до упора, ведь возбуждение не только не исчезло, а наоборот усилилось. Чувствуя, как оно нарастает, Дассай продолжил без пауз вбиваться в закаменевшее было тело. Но почти сразу тануки под ним выгнулся и застонал, оживая. Значит, гроза миновала.

Мышцы внутри Тамазуки расслабились, впуская член глубже. Ногами тануки обхватил Дассая за пояс, чем сократил расстояние между их телами до страстного минимума. Теперь они двигались в едином ритме. Вздохи перемежались стонами и поцелуями. От каждого толчка в месте слияния бесстыдно шлёпало и хлюпало.

Но и в таком сумасшествии Дассай умудрился не забыть об осторожности, поэтому придержал Тамазуки широкой ладонью под затылок, чтобы тот им не ударился. Другой рукой сжал его член и задвигал по нему пальцами в такт толчкам. Тануки зажмурился и распахнул рот, но звук так и не прорезался, видимо от переизбытка ощущений связки подвели. Зато тело выгнулось ещё больше, хотя казалось бы уже некуда при таком позвоночнике…

Оргазм застиг обоих неожиданно. Нарастающий жар сначала был незаметен из-за разгорячённых тел парней. Но потом он, набирая силу, пронёсся по телам и в головы ударил самым настоящим взрывом сверхновой. Казалось, пламя побежало по их сосудам. Очень символично, как если бы синий огонь Дассая охватывал кровавые листья Тамазуки в их жилах. Протяжные вскрики были поспешно заглушены неистовыми поцелуями и укусами в губы.

На смену острому удовольствию постепенно пришла приятная усталость. Дассай навалился на тануки, чувствуя, как их грудные клетки сталкиваются на вздохах. Потом тонкие пальцы соскользнули с его лопатки, в которую до сих пор впивались, где оставили после себя глубокие царапины. Дассай сделал героическое усилие, вышел из тела Тамазуки и рывком сполз с него на пол. Приоткрыв же глаза, увидел, как тануки медленно облизывается. Пришлось ещё раз переводить дыхание, мгновенно сбитое этим соблазнительным зрелищем.

Очухавшись, Дассай поймал себя на странном ощущении – спать совершенно не хотелось. А ведь раньше быстро проваливался в сон, когда заканчивал удовлетворять сексуальные потребности. Девушки сами прибирались и уходили, не тревожа и не навязываясь. Наутро он просыпался один, но не чувствовал разочарования или тоски. Теперь всё было совершенно иначе. Дассай вдруг представил – уснул бы крепко после таких бурных страстей, а коварный тануки собрался и, как и хотел, уехал бы на Сикоку. Дассай же поутру нащупал бы рядом с собой не тёплое гладкое тело любимого, а холодную шершавую циновку… От этой мысли его словно ледяной водой облили.

-Ты чего? – тихо произнёс Тамазуки, видимо, заметив его зябкую дрожь.

-Никуда не уходи! – выдавил Дассай, ещё не отошедший от представленного, и коснулся середины его груди. У этого неуловимого призрачно-светившегося тануки сердце билось по-настоящему.

-Что я, дурак, на рассвете отправляться? – вдруг хмыкнул тот. Но в янтарных глазах отразился серьёзный ответ, а руку Дассая крепко сжали тонкие пальцы. Потом губы Тамазуки тронула лёгкая улыбка: - Чего напугался-то? Вот уж новость – ты боишься одиночества!

-Да, боюсь, - без тени смущения кивнул Дассай. – Если ты исчезнешь…

Тамазуки снова нахмурился, потому что его насмешка не была рассчитана на такой мрачный отклик. А Дассай притянул парня к себе, поцеловал в сведённые на переносице брови, в лоб. Обнял, изо всех сил прижимая к груди. А когда зашипел от неожиданной боли, тануки тихонько рассмеялся и отодвинулся, чтобы не бередить оставленные собой же царапины на его груди.

-Я был прав, зверь у нас ты, - усмехнулся Дассай, вспоминая их спор после первого секса. Погладил мягкие белые пряди, шепнул как секрет: - Ты был потр _я_ сен.

-Был? – шутливо переспросил Тамазуки и удобнее устроил голову на его плече. – То есть чтобы тебя потрясти, мне нужно облекаться в силу?

-Нет, конечно, просто я понял, чем ты изначально меня зацепил.

-То есть не внешним шармом?

-И им тоже, - снова серьёзно ответил на подначку Дассай и честно постарался отчётливей припомнить момент их первой встречи. Безусловно, хрупкий молчаливый парень со шрамом через лицо, с непонятным щенком у груди выделялся из толпы ёкаев на сборе глав кланов. Пялиться так нагло даже для пьяницы было невежливо, но Дассай пялился, потому что в образе юного тануки ему почудилось что-то знакомое. Распознать, что именно, он так и не смог, а тут и внук Нурарихёна взял слово и заговорил о новых-старых врагах. Пришлось Дассаю переключаться на эту заранее провальную беседу.

Сил не было слушать трусливые отговорки древних хрычей, так что он и высказал своё взрывоопасное мнение. Знал ведь, что бесполезно, но удержаться не мог. И очень удивился, когда старческое скрежетание легко перекрыл плавный голос со стальными нотками. Тануки тоже не смутился всеобщего нелестного внимания, даже бровью не повёл и – поддержал Дассая. Нет, даже лучше – облёк его идею в верные слова. И уже к этому резонному заявлению прислушались все, а сникший было Рикуо воспрянул духом. Вдобавок тануки согласился сопровождать Нуру на Кюсю, как и Дассай, так что во время этой поездки окончательно завладел его мыслями …

-Слушай, где у тебя тут помыться можно? – вернул его в настоящее тот самый плавный голос. Оказывается, Тамазуки снова каким-то чудом выскользнул из кольца его рук. Дассай невольно проследил взглядом изгибы его тела, сглотнул и потупился. – Ну так что? Комнату-то мне отвели, но я служанкам сказал, что не задержусь, так что экскурсий по дому они мне не устроили… Дассай?

-Видел во дворе пруд? – спросил тот, кое-как переборов желание. – Это термальный источник. Идём вместе.

-А девушки не увидят? – подозрительно уточнил Тамазуки.

-Странно, да? Нас никто не услышал и не явился подсматривать, - хмыкнул Дассай. Первым порывом было соврать, что все комнаты вокруг заняты охочей до подслушивания прислугой и парнями из Сакеноми. Но он мгновенно передумал – ведь не выдержит ещё одного явления опасного зверя. Тот и правда мог оторвать ему голову за такие шуточки.

-Кстати, в тот раз тоже не услышали, - вспомнил и зарделся Тамазуки. – Твоих рук дело?

-Ну, здесь-то я хозяин. Если велю, никто к комнате и близко не сунется, - сообщил Дассай, вставая и поддерживая шатнувшегося тануки. – А в клане Нура наверно просто было глухое место.

-Чёрт, - процедил Тамазуки. Его ноги снова подкосились, и он бы осел на пол, не держи его за локоть Дассай. Тот заметил, как по белому бедру стекает сперма, и снова сглотнул. Внутренне содрогаясь от соблазна, подхватил тануки на руки. Парень мгновенно взбеленился: - Пусти, сам дойду!

Но Дассай предугадал его попытки вырваться, поэтому только прижал к себе покрепче. Отодвинул створку двери и быстро, как мог, преодолел путь до источника. Куда с разбегу плюхнулся, подняв фонтан брызг. Драгоценную ношу он не выпустил, и тануки вскрикнул, прежде чем погрузиться в воду с головой. Дассай вынырнул вместе с ним и увидел, как грива серебристых волос красиво расплывается по волнующейся поверхности. Тамазуки, отфыркиваясь, толкнул его в грудь.

Вода была чуть тёплой, но ещё не остывшим после секса парням казалась прохладной. Они чуть поостыли в ней и смогли расслабиться. Дассай наблюдал, как тануки со вздохом облегчения откидывает голову на каменный бортик. Умиротворение так и светилось на красивом лице со шрамом. А ещё через пару минут отдыха Тамазуки вдруг открыл глаза и спросил:

-А где твоя родная бутыль? Ведь тогда постоянно с собой таскал, как же теперь без неё?

-Тогда мы были на военном положении, требовался постоянный запас сил. А сейчас… - он двусмысленно уставился на тануки: - Я вот только что получил кое-что, ударяющее в голову намного сильнее саке.

Тамазуки сначала непонятливо моргнул. И почти сразу погрузился в воду так, чтобы она охладила неудержимо краснеющие щёки. Дассай же широко улыбнулся: ему неимоверно повезло с любимым – схватывает всё на лету.

Они пролежали в воде ещё с полчасика. Наконец небо на востоке стало окрашиваться сиреневым. Месяц на светлеющей глади почти исчез. И вместе с ним поблёкло истинное обличье тануки. Дассай не возражал, зная, что в его памяти навечно отпечатался Тамазуки, прогнувшийся на нём, в ореоле Трепета и блестящих волос.

-Я смотрю, спать ты не собираешься, - произнёс этот же самый тануки. И Дассай, прикрывший глаза для просмотра тех красочных образов, снова поднял веки и увидел, что белую гриву тануки пока не скрыл, и длинные пряди продолжают украшать воду.

-Нет, я свеж как никогда. А ты? – спросил Дассай и вынырнул из источника по пояс. Заметил, как острый взгляд Тамазуки остановился на его груди.

-Нормально. Сна ни в одном… - как-то рассеянно ответил тануки и тут же озвучил то, что явно не давало ему покоя: - Чёрт, надо было мне ступку сюда захватить.

-Спокойно. Эта вода в каком-то смысле лечебная. Да и я не кисейная барышня, - с удовольствием повторил его тогдашние слова Дассай и ухмыльнулся. Но Тамазуки не оценил беспечности, покачал головой и собрался выбраться из источника.

-Мои когти, как и листья, от Трепета становятся ядовитыми. Видишь, раны не закрылись? Идём внутрь.

-Да погоди ты, не умру я от мизерной потери крови, - схватил его за запястье и потянул на себя Дассай. Хотел поцеловать в плечо, но получил по губам, а потом и по рукам. Пришлось со вздохом выпустить: - Вредина!

-Идём, болван! – грозно позвал Тамазуки, и Дассай послушно вылез: как было не последовать за такой соблазнительной зад… фигурой?! Возникла новая трудность – как бы сдержаться, чтобы не присвоить тануки, начавшего голышом готовить мазь.

-Какой-то парадокс. Твои листья – противоядие от твоего же Трепета, но при этом сами становятся ядом из-за него… - немного несвязно заговорил Дассай. Так он пытался отвлечься на слова, пока подсевший Тамазуки обрабатывал все глубокие борозды от своих же когтей на его груди. Но невольно замолк, потому что лекарство нешуточно обожгло раны.

-Сам знаешь, что яд и противоядие всегда родственны. Доза имеет значение, - назидательно произнёс тануки. – Повернись-ка. М-да. Здесь царапины без яда, но тоже придётся намазать. Терпи.

Дассай при этих словах вспомнил, как Тамазуки вцеплялся в его спину на пике удовольствия. Проклятье, нельзя об этом думать! Но вот как не думать, когда те же пальцы мягко скользят по саднящей коже, а бедр _а_ касается обнажённая нога?!

-Чёрт! – ругнулся Дассай и накрепко зажмурился. Вопреки надеждам, такая хитрость не помогла. Наоборот, он ещё отчётливей продолжать видеть под веками Тамазуки, а вдобавок острее ощущал его касания, тепло и аромат. Дассай чуть не взвыл от досады, наконец понимая, что время их разлуки этот парень будет не только являться ему во снах, но и мерещиться в реальности! Как такое пережить?!

-Ты чего кривишься? – услышал страдалец над самым ухом сводящий с ума голос и всё-таки тихо провыл. К чертям такую любовь и зависимость! – Дассай? Так больно что ли?

-Тамазуки! – рявкнул тот и, повернувшись, схватил его за плечи. Это было плохой идеей, потому что ощущение под пальцами гладкой кожи и взгляд бездонных янтарных глаз удвоили пьянящий эффект. Дассай усилием воли отпустил его и уставился в пол. Пробормотал: - Там в шкафу полотенца. Вытрись и оденься уже…

-Ладно, - недоумённо сказал тануки и пошёл за полотенцами. Отыскал и, вернувшись, бросил одно Дассаю, вторым стал вытираться сам. Как Дассай ни убеждал себя не смотреть, Тамазуки притягивал к себе его взгляд как магнит. Взять хоть те же укусы и синяки, оставленные в порывах страсти – подумалось, хоть бы он не стал лечить их своей чудодейственной мазью. Хотелось, чтобы эти собственнические метки остались на белом теле подольше… Дассай мотнул головой и, быстро вытершись, натянул штаны. Буркнул через плечо:

-Оделся?

-Нет.

-Чего копаешься? А… - Дассай таки обернулся и умолк. Тамазуки только-только накрыл полотенцем свою тяжёлую гриву. А ведь верно, с одной рукой сложно вытираться, даже если уже наловчился, времени займёт больше, чем у двуруких. Дассай устыдился таких мыслей, в которых признавал тануки калекой, но поспешил отбросить их и радостно оскалился. А всё потому, что нашёл ещё один способ приблизиться к колючему парню. – Иди сюда, вытру волосы. Только прошу, оденься, а?

-Да что ты там не видел? – проворчал сквозь серебристую завесу и полотенце Тамазуки, но всё же просьбу уважил. Накинул нижнее кимоно, позволил Дассаю завязать пояс.

-В том-то и проблема, что видел слишком много, теперь из головы не идёт, - пожаловался Дассай и, когда тануки сел к нему спиной, дёрнул назад свободный в _о_ рот его одежды. Полюбовался татуировкой, которую сегодня почти не видел, чмокнул нарисованного зверя в мордочку. Тамазуки дёрнул плечами и сказал приглушённо:

-Нечего выдумывать. И смотреть тоже не на что.

-Ах так?! – возмутился Дассай и прижался губами на этот раз к его шее, оставил новый засос. – Я не врал, когда говорил о том, что кое-кто ударяет в голову лучше саке!

-Кстати об этом, - ухватился за возможность сменить тему Тамазуки. – Твой отец сказал, что ваше особое саке готовят дольше, чем четыре месяца. Значит, тут ты мне соврал?

-Отец сказал? – хмуро переспросил Дассай, начиная подсушивать его белые волосы полотенцем. Вспомнил вдруг, как папаня отзывался о молодом владыке Сикоку, и в этой спокойной обстановке наконец смог дать имя чувству, что вспухало внутри два раза за одну неделю. Даже смешно стало. Дассай столько слышал о ревности, но за всю жизнь не сталкивался с тем, что могло бы её пробудить. Но, как говорится, всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз. Оказывается, он ревновал Тамазуки и к Рикуо, и к собственному отцу, хотя на их чувства к тануки не было ни намёка. Да что там! Он ревновал его даже к белому щенку, который словно нарочно сейчас проснулся и приполз на колени к хозяину. И как назло, сам Тамазуки ласково что-то ему забормотал. Вот и выходила обратная сторона медали любви – жуткая ревность на грани одержимости.

-Ты так долго раздумываешь над новым обманом? – повернулся к нему в профиль тануки. Во фразе были слышны раздражённые нотки, но тонкие губы чуть улыбались. Дассай с облегчением мотнул головой:

-Нет. Это отцово саке со специями должно бродить дольше. А моё попроще, оно четыре месяца. А что, ты наконец согласен поучаствовать?! Глядишь, оно и приготовится быстрее, если ты поможешь. Ну как?

-Умеешь ты уговаривать, - насмешливо фыркнул Тамазуки и опять отвернулся. А через секунду вдруг откинулся спиной на его грудь, перебрасывая тяжёлые пряди вперёд.

-Чего ты?.. Как я?.. – озадачился в первый миг Дассай, но взглянул сверху вниз на довольное лицо парня и сообразил. Сидеть вот так было очень уютно. Он ткнулся носом в сладко пахнущую макушку Тамазуки, обнял его за пояс, чувствуя, как грудь наполняется счастьем. Ревность и зависть растворились в нём, как сахар в саке.

Впрочем, скоро тануки пошевелился, сел прямее и хитро спросил:

-А может всё-таки заведём саке со специями? Или вообще дайгиндзё на десять месяцев? Иначе ты из меня все соки выжмешь!

-Я ещё вернее выжму, восполняя пробелы за недели разлуки! – возразил Дассай, на мгновение представив себе этот жуткий срок воздержания… Да легче же сразу повеситься на клёне! – Тебе меня совсем не жалко?!

-Себя мне жалко больше, - со смехом ответил Тамазуки и звонко чмокнул его в нос. – Не кисни ты так, у тебя тут девушек красивых полно, утешат.

Продолжая коварно хихикать, тануки ловко увернулся от карающих объятий и выскочил наружу. Дассай с притворным рыком помчался следом, едва не наступив на оказавшегося под ногами щенка.

Пора было завтракать, а потом приниматься за закладку саке.

Начинался новый день. И продолжалась любовь к язвительному тануки – его, Дассая, тануки.


End file.
